A Chief's Best friend
by humenwrecker
Summary: One-shot. Hiccup is stressed from being Chief. No one is around to help him with his Chief duties causing Hiccup to be exhausted. He needs help, but who will help him? His best friend is to busy being the Alpha and his Girlfriend, mother, friends and ment


**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Hiccup was having a difficult day as usual, ever since he became chief of Berk after the fight with Drago and everything just a little bit over a few weeks ago, things were proving to be exhausting for the young Chief as more problems began to pile up each day. If it wasn't a dispute about land it was an argument about whose sheep were whose and if it wasn't that then it was probably something else.

Astrid was too busy training more recruits as dragon riders along with Valka's help that they couldn't help him with his daily Chief activities. They only were with each other in the morning, sometimes in the day and in then night.

Fishleg's was too busy teaching the younger generation about dragons, but when he helped with Chief duties he was utterly useless. He didn't know how to settle disputes or ease tension between the villagers.

Snotlout wasn't that much help either, he was too busy training the next generation in combat, but when it came to Chief duties, he caused more problems than he helped.

The twins don't even get the new Chief Hiccup started on them. They were not the most caring of people.

Then there was Gobber, but Gobber was too busy in the Forge to help Hiccup at all with the Chief duties.

Toothless was the leader of the dragons so he just had as much work as Hiccup. Hiccup tried to talk to Toothless, but he's a dragon, sure he's his number one best friend that was a dragon, but he had his own problems as the Alpha, not to mention he can't really start a conservation, because he can't even talk.

Hiccup was lost and he had no one to help him. His father would have, but his father died in the battle with Drago so there was no one to help him.

He dragged himself through the village to the next chore caring two baskets in each arm with fish filled to the brim in them. He was halfway through the village when Eret came running up to him and took the basket out of his right arm.

"Let me give you a hand Hiccup," Eret said carrying the basket.

Hiccup nodded at the man with a grin. "Thank you Eret," Hiccup said.

Ever since the defeat of Drago, Eret had decided to stay at Berk with his crew arriving a few days later. He had been a big help to Hiccup when it came to small chores as his way of saying thanks to him for letting him into Berk.

They walked for quite a bit till they reached the hut were the fish had to be and set them down. Hiccup arched his back and stretched out his arms as he looked around the peaceful village with Eret. That's the thing that caught Hiccup's eye.

Eret was still here like he usually was when he helped Hiccup with a small chore and wanted to see if he could help out even more. Hiccup found that out quickly after two weeks ago when Eret would just stay by Hiccup's side till he wanted something done.

Hiccup sighed and looked at the Forge before looking back at Eret. "Come on, I think Gobber will probably need something." Hiccup said.

"Ok," Eret replied enthusiastically.

Hiccup walked in the Forge with Eret behind him as they saw the old blacksmith working on a piece of iron in the middle of the Forge.

Upon seeing the two, Gobber stopped his pounding and walked over to the two with a grin. "Ah Hiccup what can I do ya for?" He asked with a big smile.

"Just checking if you need any help, before I start the day." Hiccup said while folding his arms.

Gobber nodded before looking back to the Forge then at Hiccup. "I need some scrap metal brought up from the back of the Forge." He said.

"I'll get it." Eret said passing Gobber quickly.

Gobber raised an eyebrow before turning back to Hiccup who just shrugged. Gobber smiled as he looked at Hiccup seeing him look like a real Chief now with a brown fur cape on along with a green tunic and brown pants with a Berkian Chief's belt on.

Hiccup sighed causing the old blacksmith nodding in understanding before he went back to his work.

Hiccup stayed while leaning on the doors frame as he looked off into space thinking. "Gobber," Hiccup finally said while the blacksmith continued his work, "Why is being Chief so hard?"

"Because you're doing it wrong Hiccup," Gobber stated while grabbing the iron he was working on as put the iron in a bucket of water to cool it off, "A Chief needs help, and you need to find some help before you exhaust yourself."

"But who will help me Gobber?" Hiccup asked waving his hands around, "There's no one around, I can't do this alone."

"You're not alone Hiccup," Gobber stated walking up to him, "You're looking for the wrong people to help you."

"Gobber," Hiccup started, "Who else will help me, my Girlfriend, mother and my friend's are too busy to help." Hiccup said with an exhausted look.

"Ah, but what about a best friend?" Gobber said going over to weapons in the corner.

"A best friend?" Hiccup asked with disbelief, "Gobber my best friend is too busy to help."

"I'm not talking about a dragon Hiccup," Gobber said turning his head over his shoulder to look at him, "I'm talking about an actual human best friend."

Hiccup gave him a questioning look before sighing, "Gobber, there's no one that will help," he said tiredly, "I know your trying to help, but who can help me and be my best friend, there's just nobody that will help."

"Hiccup," Gobber said walking back to him, "Did I tell you how I met your father?"

"How could you not you always talk about it," Hiccup said crossing his arms.

"Well, I haven't always lived on Berk," Gobber said while going back to pounding iron, "When I first arrived here I was looking for a job, somewhere where I can start my life. That's when I met your father."

Hiccup leaned against the door knowing full well where this was going. "You see, when I first saw your father, he was a new Chief like you," Gobber said looking at Hiccup's tired form, "He was so busy, couldn't sit down for 5 minutes. So I got to know him a little bit and lend a hand in the Forge to help him," Gobber went over to Hiccup while Hiccup looked at the floor, "That helped your farther out a great deal, I even helped him out with some of the village disputes, pretty soon me and him became the best of friends."

Hiccup was going to say something, but was interrupted when Eret came back with a lot scrap in his arms as he tripped and dropped it all on the floor. Hiccup stifled a laugh at Eret's face while Gobber just rolled his eyes.

Sighing Hiccup looked at Gobber who muttered something under his breath before he looked outside. "Well I guess I have to get started," Hiccup said walking out the door, "First I have to go to a new born's ceremony were I have to accept it into the tribe and give its name. Then I have to settle a dispute over cabbage, then I have to go find out whose stealing yaks."

"Oh Hiccup!" Eret called standing in front of the Chief, "Maybe I can help you with some of those chores."

Hiccup's eyes widened as he looked at Eret up and down with a curious look. "Are you sure?" Hiccup asked, "I mean it's a lot of work to do, are you sure you want to help?"

Eret only nodded while Hiccup grinned. "Alright then, well the baby ceremony is really easy, all you have to do is accept the baby in the Tribe by calling it by its name." He explained.

Eret only nodded before he began to run off to the ceremony, leaving a very bewildered Hiccup and a laughing Gobber.

* * *

After settling the dispute over the cabbage and finding out who's been stealing the yaks, the Twins go figure, he went back to the village only to see Eret running towards him with an angry mob of Viking's behind him.

Raising an eyebrow Eret hid behind Hiccup with fear on his face as he cowered from the Viking's that approached them.

"Hiccup!" a Viking man called out.

"Yes," Hiccup said raising an eyebrow.

"That foreigner tried to name my baby Jugnutt!" The Viking dad roared.

"Ah, buddy?" Hiccup asked looking back at Eret, "They name the baby."

"That's what we said!" The Viking dad roared.

"It looks like a Jugnutt." Eret stated.

"It does?" Hiccup asked looking back at the parents, "It's not that bad of a boy's name."

"She's a girl Hiccup," The Viking mother said with a growl.

"A girl," Hiccup asked looking back at Eret, "You tried naming a girl Jugnutt?"

"You take a look at it and you will understand." Eret squealed looking at the bundle in the mother's arms before shivering.

Hiccup rolled his eyes before looking at the baby, "Oh Eret you can't just call a baby girl a…." Hiccup looked at the bundle that was near him before he jumped as his eyes went wide, "Wow! That's a…" Hiccup looked at the scowling faces of the parents before he finished his sentence, "That's a very… pretty girl you have there." Hiccup said with a smile as the parents smiled while nodding as he took the infant.

"Hmmm, in my power as Chief of the Hooligan clan I accept this baby and name it," Hiccup stopped while raising his hand to look at the parents.

"Brunhilda," They both said.

"Brunhilda…" Hiccup said hesitantly, "Brunhilda is an official member now." Hiccup said while handing the baby back.

The family nodded before walking off as they gave Eret angry looks. Hiccup brows went high as he looked back to Eret. "That was so a Jugnutt." He said while Eret agreed.

* * *

Later on in the day Eret proved to be most helpful to Hiccup while giving him a hand in his Chief duties. He helped him solve who was yak tipping, which were the twins, helped with angry villagers, organize ships, restock food, while both settle disputes.

Over weeks, Hiccup and Eret were inseparable, kind of like Hiccup and Toothless. They found out that they both had a lot in common and became the best of friends. Eret would come with Hiccup to peace treaties and was pretty much his guard.

Hiccup was asked by Eret a few weeks ago if he could bring up his family from the south, to which Hiccup agreed and come to find out, Eret had a wife and daughter.

* * *

One day while Astrid was carrying a crate she saw Hiccup and Eret walking side by side through the village. Valka was with Astrid as well and looked over at her son and his best friend.

"Those two seem inseparable," Astrid said looking at them.

"Aye, it kind of reminds me of Stoick and Gobber," Valka said.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked looking at the woman.

"Stoick and Gobber were inseparable," Valka laughed, "Do you know how much older Gobber was then Stoick?" Valka said with a grin.

"Wasn't he five years older?" Astrid asked.

"Aye and Eret is five years older than Hiccup." Valka said.

"What does that have anything to do with it?" Astrid said smirking.

"I'm getting to that, have you also noticed that they go everywhere with each other?" Valka said looking at the two as they carried metal into the forge.

"Yeah," Astrid said.

"Stoick and Gobber went everywhere with each other, I would have to have Stoick sit still a few nights so that him and Gobber didn't go off doing who knows what." Valka grinned.

"That reminds me," Astrid said looking over at Hiccup, "Where did Hiccup go a few days ago up in the mountains?"

"Oh, Hiccup and Eret were looking for a lost sword." Causing Astrid to look at her questionably, "I think it was some lost artifact or something."

"Ahuh." Astrid said.

"Oh they remind me so much of Stoick and Gobber," Valka chuckled.

* * *

Inside the Forge Gobber complained about his back. "I'm getting to old for this," Gobber stated with a groan.

"Maybe I can help." Eret said taking a hammer from the shelf.

"You know how to blacksmith?" Gobber asked.

"Of course I do," Eret said while Hiccup placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Gobber, Eret would love to help you with Forge," Hiccup said with a smile.

"Then come on then," Gobber said with a grin.

"Alright," Hiccup said moving his hand from Eret's shoulder.

"Just make sure you hide your socks," Gobber said.

"Or else trolls will steal them," Eret said.

"I know right," Gobber explained, "but only the left ones, what's up with that?"

"To this day I still do not know," Eret said rather angrily.

Hiccup just stared at the two looking from one to the other while his mind worked. _They both believe in trolls. They both are a little crazy and have an ego. There both Meatheads. Oh my Gods, me and Eret are like Dad and Gobber._ Hiccup thought with a grin.

* * *

 **Ok so I'm kind of shocked people haven't thought about this and written about it. From what I have gathered from the web and the HTTYD 2 wiki, Eret in many ways can be like Hiccup's Best friend like Gobber was to Stoick. There was even a deleted scene showing the two interact with each other more then they did in the actual movie and showed that they could be really good friends. Maybe thats why dreamworks brought in Eret, so that he can be Hiccup's best friend and support, I don't know just a theory.**

 **I not sure if this is evidence as well, but in the wiki Gobber is five years older then Stoick, Eret is five years older then Hiccup. I'm not sure if that means anything, but that can't be a coincidence. Plus Eret has been traveling for Drago to capture dragons and is an expert on capturing them, Gobber in his stories has traveled as well and is an expert on capturing them as well. So maybe there's a connection. Plus Stoick and Gobber didn't meet till they were older like it said in the series, my guess in there twenties like Hiccup and Eret, again useless information, but again it can't be coincidence.**

 **I don't know, I just really like the idea that Hiccup and Eret can be best friends.**

 **So please review.**


End file.
